


All about You

by Laien



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laien/pseuds/Laien
Summary: 摇滚au吉他手忒修斯/主唱纽特(年龄差为三岁一起在学校里以及设定电波不会干扰霍格沃茨)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter1  
　　獾院级长忒修斯，蝉联几年的最佳找球手忒修斯，霍格沃茨无数女孩们的完美学长忒修斯，好像做什么都游刃有余，然而除了一样他做不到的，忒修斯是个不会唱歌的音痴，是的，忒修斯不会唱歌，听说这和大脑里的某块区域的不活跃有关，当然了，这样一个无伤大雅的小缺憾并不是什么问题，甚至称不上是个缺点，只是当忒修斯有了个乐队并且试图做主唱的时候，可就不是那么回事儿了。  
　　距离七年级的毕业舞会还有三个多月，策划人安德森把忒修斯拉进了这个刚组了不久的乐队，理由居然是级长必须以身作则在毕业舞会上展现我们赫奇帕奇的正直诚实，忒修斯没了辙，索性认真做了起来，斯卡曼德夫人一向喜爱古典乐，而且妈妈还教他们学习过小提琴，那些优雅美丽的弦乐器发出的声音都无比动人，只是进入霍格沃茨之后，魔法学习和运动更加吸引他，回到家里时母亲也早就把乐器的指导都放到了弟弟纽特身上，忒修斯倒是挺愿意见到这样的景象的，他天使一样纯真柔软的弟弟，在壁炉旁拉着琴，他的头微微歪着放在琴枕上，姜红色的卷发因为演奏的动作有一点点颤动，他就穿着那双棕色的小牛皮鞋站在那儿，白色的长袜露出一点边儿，被火光照得发橙，木头燃烧的声音，人的呼吸，还有窗外风撕扯的声音，一切都被动听的弦乐覆盖住了，这样的场景就像童话故事里的圣诞节，仿佛任何愿望都能实现。  
　　有时候他庆幸纽特是自己的弟弟，有时候他又憎恶自己是纽特的哥哥这件事儿，这非常复杂，他像是从微小的锁孔窥探着音乐盒里的旋转木马，他的小王子正坐在上面，用他无法亲吻上的唇微笑。并不是魔法能解决全部的事儿，巫师们也常常面临和麻瓜同样的烦恼，古老的女巫传说中，要是你喜欢上一个人，也许你能制作一瓶珍珠贝色泽的药水让他喝下去，对方会爱上你，随之而来的则是因为更改命运安排的三倍诅咒，现代魔法并不认为魔药会带来诅咒，只是迷情剂都只是一时的，短暂而狂热的爱就像夏日狂欢，只会留下满地狼藉和惆怅，感情的事情太复杂了，尤其是，当你喜欢的是自己的弟弟。  
　　人生里有些事儿好像只能用来逃避，连忒修斯也不得不承认，他得把这事儿放到一边去，他要确认新的级长和相关组织，他要准备奥罗考核，他甚至还要给那个没名字的乐队作曲，安德森那个家伙说着要做一支具有代表性的赫奇帕奇乐队，然而真正排练的时候却抱着贝斯偷着懒，以忒修斯的性格绝对不能容忍任何既定了的事情中途失败，他一个人担任起了作词作曲编曲的工作，甚至还协调了所有人的排练时间，像个真正的音乐制作人似的，两个星期后，开始了第一次排练，他抱着吉他弹奏写好的歌，不算是完全的摇滚，加入了一点流行的元素，不复杂却很和谐，然而没到三十秒，安德森的溢美之词就都涌到嘴边立刻又被卡在了嗓子眼。  
　　忒修斯唱歌了，然而，他完全不在调子上，尽管那是他做的曲，填的词，然而声音却好像只是平坦地跑出来，和曲调完全不合，在场的成员们没有人敢出声，一个个这时候变成了shoe gazer，只有安德森的女友，一个蛇院的女孩忍着笑意没说话，这对小情侣交换了一下眼神，安德森还是艰难开口了。  
　　“忒修斯……歌很好，很好，只是……”  
　　“只是什么？”忒修斯挑了挑眉，他知道自己在音乐方面也该有天赋的，这是妈妈赋予他们的。  
　　“你不会没发现自己一直唱的不在调上吧？”斯莱特林女孩就是这么直白，原来一向万能的忒修斯也有做不了的事儿，让人想要煞煞他的锐气。  
　　忒修斯皱了皱眉头，他，确实没发现，他以前又没有唱过歌，“那你们谁来唱吧，我弹吉他也没关系。”  
　　安德森摆摆手，“我是贝斯啊，贝斯很忙的。”鼓手则一脸诧异，“主唱在最前面，你们要我把架子鼓搬到那儿去？而且就没见过能边打鼓边唱歌的？！”最后，一边的女孩耸耸肩表示“你们赫奇帕奇的事情我一个斯莱特林可不掺和”。  
　　这让忒修斯犯了难，如果是没有乐手，他甚至可以用些简单的魔法让乐器们自己演奏，但没有主唱，那歌词应该往哪儿放？  
　　忒修斯闷闷不乐走向盥洗室，他的弟弟纽特正抱着一本厚厚的笔记在门口的台阶上走着，他单脚站着，有些不稳，一只手挥了一下保持平衡，另一只脚跳到下一个台阶上，像只跳来跳去的小麻雀，忒修斯笑了，快步走到跟前，从背后抱住了他，纽特小声吸了口气，抬头看向哥哥，“忒修斯……”  
　　纽特是来找忒修斯抄麻瓜研究和魔法史笔记的，虽然学期还没过一半，但根据上一年到了学期末才紧赶慢赶熬夜抱佛脚的经验，纽特吸取了教训，决定这一次早些准备，忒修斯从身后抱住了他，他不用回头也知道是谁，有淡淡的皂角气味传过来，是清洁的，干净的，随和的味道，那是母亲放在衣柜里的麻瓜手工纪念品之类的块状物，11岁之前他们还共用一个房间，然而他们都长大了，好像只剩下衣服上共同的气味彼此亲近似的。  
　　“怎么了，纽特？”  
　　忒修斯低头在他耳边亲昵地讲着话，温热的呼吸吐在脖颈，钻进他的领口，然后热度就升腾起来，他的脸还是不自觉地红了，如果掀开宽大的黑色袍子，这个敏感的男孩可能全身的皮肤都是发红发热的。  
　　“好痒……忒修斯，我来找你借笔记的，你知道，我有两门课一直都不太好……”  
　　“是吗？宾斯教授可说你在魔法史课程上偷偷看草药学的书？”忒修斯忽然想坏心眼地捉弄一下纽特。  
　　“我……”纽特的脸更加红了，这次是被揭穿了的窘迫，因为草药学真的要更有趣一些啊！  
　　“好了好了，宾斯教授的确能把魔法史讲成催眠课，你不睡着已经很好了。”他轻拍了纽特的头，这个小傻瓜总是他说什么都相信，“明天我们的乐队要排练，你来看看吗？”  
　　纽特的眼睛发亮，他用力地点着头，忒修斯组了乐队的事情算是赫奇帕奇的大新闻了，有时候纽特甚至不需要和忒修斯交流就能知道他做的事儿，低年级的女孩子们总是把忒修斯挂在嘴边，如果说起斯卡曼德，任谁都只会想到那个耀眼的学长忒修斯，不夸张地说，人人都爱忒修斯，是啊，谁会不喜欢忒修斯呢，纽特自己也不例外，这是他不会说出口的秘密，甚至对日记本也不行。  
　　从十四岁时忒修斯出现在自己那个湿润的梦里，纽特就明白了自己对忒修斯的依赖远远超过了一个弟弟对哥哥的期待，他和那些往级长宿舍窗口扔写满甜言蜜语纸飞机的女孩们一样，他喜欢忒修斯，从爱的层面上。  
　　但他不可能和女孩们，甚至也有几个喜欢忒修斯的男孩们做同样的事儿，他是忒修斯的弟弟，他可以坐在他身边，他可以牵他的手，他可以亲吻忒修斯的脸颊，他甚至可以得到忒修斯永无限度的亲密拥抱，纽特觉得自己该满足了，因为自己是忒修斯的弟弟才能得到他这么多的偏爱，如果他们不是兄弟，也许这么一个孤僻木讷的自己都不会是忒修斯的朋友，他告诉自己应该止步，可年轻的心蠢蠢欲动，闭上了嘴巴，眼睛却无法掩饰。  
　　他知道忒修斯的乐队有一阵子了，最开始几天几乎所有人在课后都好奇地窥视着级长的行动，可是偏偏没人看见乐队在哪儿排练的，也没人知道他们会唱些什么，纽特猜想忒修斯会是吉他或者贝斯，因为他们都学过小提琴，弦乐器间总能有点共通性吧，纽特很小的时候还看过哥哥演奏小提琴，只是自从来了霍格沃茨，就再也没碰过了，只是假期的时候还会要自己演奏给他听，忒修斯会站在他身后，以一种近乎拥抱的姿势来矫正他的小错误，男孩去了学校后身体愈发修长和坚实，纽特几乎分不清背后的温暖来自于壁炉还是身后的哥哥，只好怯怯地盯着那与自己手指一同压下的琴弦。  
　　“当然了！如果这不打扰你们的话。”  
　　忒修斯对着男孩的发顶留下一个轻飘飘的吻，小傻瓜，你永远都不会是我的麻烦啊。  
　　“好，那我们就先来拯救一下你的魔法史作业吧。”  
　　黑色的魔法袍罩着男孩们单薄的身躯，那些装满萤石的灯随着他们的靠近渐渐发亮，年轻的心迫不及待地靠近，夏天也为之升温。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2  
　　音乐是世上最无与伦比的魔法，相信无论是巫师还是麻瓜都能认同这一点。  
　　纽特从来没见过这样的哥哥，印象里的忒修斯总是穿着整齐的院服，领带一丝不苟的绕在脖颈，魔法袍也从没有一丝皱褶，就算是在魁地奇比赛的时候，也不过是风极速地略过他身旁，什么痕迹也不会留下。而现在，他的哥哥，穿着单薄的衬衫，扣子解开了两颗，别说魔法袍了，往常牢牢系着的领带都被一股脑地丢在椅子上。英格兰的夏天快要到了，蒸腾的云黏着般挤在天空中，因为练习的缘故男孩流了汗，前额的头发有一些贴在皮肤上，白衬衫把年轻美好的身躯勾勒地别样清晰，吉他背带勒住肩膀和右侧肋骨，忒修斯的手指在琴弦间不断跳动，音乐中满是充沛的力量和热情。他是天生的领导者，即便不是在舞台上，也总能吸引到众人的目光，现在他的观众只有纽特，他抬起头对纽特笑了一下，那个害羞的男孩就满脸通红了。  
　　一个小时过去了，纽特看着乐队成员们弹奏的音乐已经有了雏形，可是却没人唱歌，话筒孤零零地站在舞台中央没人理，奇怪，难道主唱还没有来，还是说这是个做纯音的乐队，纽特好奇地等待哥哥给他解答。  
　　年长的男孩从台上跳下来，这是个小小的旧礼堂，没人知道她原来是用来做什么的，他们发现她时，还以为是有人设置了黑魔法，然而并没有，这就是个很普通的小礼堂，像麻瓜举办婚礼或者做礼拜的那种，虽然废弃了很久，但玻璃窗子大且高，光从两边对称着投射进来，正好适合做演出，模拟一下灯光和舞台。舞台的两边是有台阶的，但年轻的孩子们没有人会去绕那个弯，他们直接了当地跳下来，然后走向自己在意的人。  
　　纽特把水递给忒修斯，他真的太好看了，是的，比起说英俊或是什么其他的更高级一些的形容词，他觉得忒修斯很好看，他的哥哥继承了父亲的卷发和高挺的鼻梁，眼睛是蓝色的，而且不像自己有那么多雀斑，想到这个，纽特又低着头瞧着自己的脚尖，忒修斯比他好看地多，他永远也不会喜欢上自己的。  
　　“怎么了，纽特？很无聊吗？”忒修斯在台上的时候，觉得纽特眼睛里简直要冒出星星来了，多少人崇拜的目光也比不上这么一个人的，无论是作为兄长还是暗恋者，都得到了极大的心理满足。可是一下了台，纽特又变回鸵鸟，头低着，也不敢看他，忒修斯时常在想是不是自己太凶了，吓到害羞可爱的弟弟了，可是旁人都觉得，站在纽特旁边的忒修斯，总是笑得像朵要裂开的花，过分热情了。  
　　“唔，没有，你们很棒！只是为什么没有人唱歌呢？”  
　　忒修斯一下子就被问住了，他可不想在纽特面前暴露自己的一点儿小缺点。  
　　而一旁的安德森和他的女友可没错过斯卡曼德兄弟的任何互动，这个自来熟的七年级学长大声嚷着，“因为你哥是个音痴啊弟弟，我们现在还缺个主唱呢！”忒修斯把头扭过去狠狠地瞪了安德森一眼，他甚至想用昏昏倒地让这家伙安静点，这下好了，纽特知道他不会唱歌了，他再也不是完美哥哥了。  
　　显然，纽特并不这么认为，他看见忒修斯转过头去，耳朵根有点发红，忒修斯总是一副游刃有余的样子，好像什么事儿都在他掌握之中。妈妈也总是说，忒修斯从小就很成熟，没给她添过什么麻烦，更有意思的是，他十二岁的时候和孕期发脾气的鹰马对视，就这样神奇地让那只神兽乖乖回围栏里趴着了。纽特心里觉得忒修斯现在可爱极了，可他又不能表现出来，只好伸手拉拉哥哥的衣袖，“没关系的哥哥，你们会找到主唱的。”忒修斯低头看着自己的弟弟，感叹他可真是个天使，眼里面的爱意都快溢出来了，反手把纽特的手握住，点了点头。  
　　安德森是确认了要把气氛毁到底，“你不知道啊纽特，忒修斯唱歌真的很难听，我觉得那个麦克风都要哭了。”  
　　“唉，要不是我要弹贝斯，可能我会成为一个优秀主唱的。”  
　　“真的太可惜了，谁能想到the Great Theseus是个音痴呢哈哈哈哈哈。”  
　　“纽特要不你来试试看吧，我觉得……”忒修斯真的忍不住了，对安德森使出了昏昏倒地，喋喋不休的男孩啪地一声倒在了地上，他的蛇院女友在一边完全不在意，“你终于下手了忒修斯，我的耳朵要被这家伙磨出茧子了。”说着拖着男友就直接往礼堂外走了。  
　　少了两个人（主要是某一个），世界立刻又恢复了安静，然而安德森昏倒前的最后一句话给了忒修斯灵感，“纽特，你要不要来试试唱歌？”  
　　“我？……不了吧，忒修斯，我会紧张的。”纽特扫视了屋子里剩下的人，尽管就三个，但还是很恐惧，他没尝试过唱歌，也许和哥哥一样是个音痴呢。  
　　“那就……到这儿来。”  
　　纽特感觉被抓住了胳膊，下一个瞬间就倒在了忒修斯身上，而他们现在在忒修斯的宿舍里。  
　　“诶？？？？”纽特惊讶地看着哥哥，忒修斯倒在自己的床上，而纽特被他拉到了怀里，男孩宽大的魔法袍罩住了忒修斯的身体，好像对方是一张柔软的毛毯，紧紧抱着会有更多的安全感。  
　　“上个月我拿到了移形换影资格证，所以，我可以随意使用啦。”  
　　“你不能随便使用的，这很危险，乐队的排练还没结束呢。”  
　　“就在刚才该结束了的，没关系，纽特，我们在霍格沃茨，而且……我想我们需要点单独的空间。”  
　　“我不会……唱歌……”纽特撑着身体想要起来，却被忒修斯一把压了下来，“只有我，纽特，唱给我听就可以了。”忒修斯的声音就在耳边，他的胳膊紧紧抱着自己，他们的身体隔着衣物紧密无间。他能想象到自己一定又涨红了脸，头顶感受到一点轻柔的压力，那是忒修斯吻了吻他的发顶，有点儿低沉沙哑的声音传了过来，“好吗，纽特？”  
　　他整个人都是发热和颤抖着的，这太过了，他得赶紧离开，不然会有难堪的事儿发生的，你知道，青春期的男孩子，可没什么自制力可言。于是这只小鸵鸟的声音伴随着心脏的抖动出现了，那是一首老的童谣，巫师和人类一样，他们的孩子也会听着父母的睡前故事，唱着一些悠长的儿歌。以前生病了的时候，斯卡曼德夫人会唱给他们听，其实主要是纽特，忒修斯不怎么生病，但纽特的身体素质并不是那么好，总是有些奇怪的小症状找上他，于是这首生病时候的童谣对他印象深刻，第一个瞬间想到的也是它。  
　　忒修斯听见了纽特的声音，这是非常不同寻常的。他的意思是说，他被惊艳到了，这可不是来自一个弟控哥哥对弟弟的吹嘘，而是真正的感受。纽特唱歌时的声音和往常说话时非常不同，尽管没有什么技巧可言，但透露在声音中的那种生命力让一段普通的歌闪烁着不一样的光，还没变声的男孩慢慢唱着，因为趴着和紧张的缘故，声音有点儿发抖，这并不影响忒修斯发现弟弟的潜力，纽特，必须，必须成为他的主唱，他要唱他写的歌，他要把所有的最好的东西都给他。  
　　“纽特……你……”  
　　纽特抓着忒修斯衬衫的一小块布料，紧张地等待着审判，“这太好了，这很美，你必须和我们一起演出。”他抬起头看着哥哥，却只能瞥见忒修斯的下巴，和紧闭着的双眼，年长的男孩已经有了青年的棱角，一个瞬间，纽特觉得他会成为最伟大的奥罗之一，他不可能会拒绝任何他的要求。  
　　“……好……”纽特的脸埋在忒修斯胸前，他感觉到自己能听见对方胸腔里正跳动着的心脏声，是那么的强烈和有力。  
　　“明天我就把你介绍给他们，现在，我亲爱的纽特，你可以帮我使用一个清理一新吗，我很累了，如果可以的话，我想再听听你唱的歌，你比妈妈要唱得更好。”  
　　忒修斯全程都在闭着眼讲话，他害怕自己看着纽特的眼睛会暴露点儿什么，你抱着他，甚至要忍不住亲亲他的脖颈，这太危险了，但你又无法放手这个拥抱。  
　　可能是真的很累了，他这段时间一直没有睡好，学业和各种杂事让他一刻都不得停歇，此时此刻纽特的声音安抚了他紧绷的神经，耳后有痒意钻过来，是舒适的感觉，不知不觉间，忒修斯就陷入了睡眠。  
　　纽特听着身下均匀的呼吸，他觉得自己这样会压着忒修斯的，想要起身，可是那双胳膊却牢牢束缚着他，他怯怯地抬起头看了看忒修斯，梦境里的爱人就在眼前，伸出手碰了碰他的喉结，是成熟男孩的标志了，然后是有些泛青的下巴，忒修斯会每天早晨站在镜子前刮掉下巴上泡沫吗，再往上，是会说出纽特名字，是会露出微笑的嘴唇。纽特伸长了脖子往上看着，睡着了的忒修斯，依然像是不动声色地吸引，他横下心来，一个轻轻摇曳的吻落在男孩的唇上。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
　　这个偷吻带来的结局非常惊吓又惊喜。  
　　纽特想偷偷亲一下睡着了的忒修斯，然而忒修斯咬着他的嘴唇，甚至舌尖舔了过来，他惊讶地张着嘴巴，就任由对方攻城略池了，纽特不知所措地眨着眼睛，这是什么情况，忒修斯醒了吗？他的手轻轻推阻着对方的身体，然而忒修斯好像只是在进行一些无意识的行为，他是把自己当成别的什么人了吗？纽特不知道忒修斯有没有女朋友，也许有，毕竟有那么多女孩儿喜欢他呢，可是他从来没提过，也许忒修斯只是在做什么梦呢。  
　　他这样安慰着自己，可是忒修斯的吻还没停下来，他的鼻尖开始磨蹭纽特的脖颈，像是嗅着气味儿，这太过格了，在他最大胆的梦里也不过是忒修斯亲了亲他，然后纽特就感觉到身体某处的湿润了。现在，现在，超出纽特能承受的范围了已经，尽管他不排斥，但这种慌张停不下来，纽特想要推开忒修斯，哪想到这人在睡梦里还有这样的力气，箍着纽特的腰，不让他走，干脆在纽特脖子上咬了一口。纽特倒吸了一口气，现在他猜想忒修斯不会是在做了什么变成阿格马尼斯的梦吧。  
　　纠缠了好一阵子，红得像块热铁一样的纽特终于从忒修斯怀里钻出来了，他可顾不上忒修斯会不会从床上掉下去，转身就跑，可是魔法袍的一个角被压住了，忒修斯嘴巴里还念念有词，纽特靠近了也听不太清楚，好像是“Ar……”什么的，是谁的名字吗？  
　　Althea？Aurelian？还是Arlena？  
　　他不想知道哥哥喜欢的女孩叫什么名字，更不想承认自己被当成忒修斯女友亲了这个事实。已经快要十一点钟了，纽特从级长宿舍跑出去，撞到了什么人，他低着头说着抱歉，脑子里很混乱，总会有这么一天的，只是没想到会来的这么快，还是以这种方式。  
　　  
　　忒修斯做了一个春梦，这并不是什么羞于启齿的事儿，任何人都会这样的，只是这个梦过于真实，又过于让人激动了。他醒来的时候已经是深夜了，纽特不在，应该早就回宿舍去了，床单被他滚地不成样子，幸好纽特走了，不然自己梦里的奇怪样子就要被发现了。  
　　他梦见了什么呢？那个男孩，没错儿，就是那个他喜欢的男孩儿，主动吻上了他。他的胸膛被填地满满的，这不可能是现实，即便是梦里的纽特也还是那么害羞，他激烈地亲吻对方，像只野兽要把猎物拆分入腹，他啃咬对方的脖颈，想留下痕迹，想让这个梦变成真实。他的手不自觉地伸进了男孩的魔法袍，那宽大的袍子下裹着怎样的身体呢，他想知道，但他不能，他也看不清楚，只是抚摸他的感觉就已经让他满足了。他听见男孩发出轻轻地，呜咽声，从喉咙间，非常可爱，忍不住更加用力地抱住对方，如果他们能融为一体，如果他们能融为一起，如果他们生来就是一个，这样就永远不必分离，这样他永远属于他，他也永远属于了他。  
　　忒修斯不知道这个梦是怎么结束的，但腰部的酸软提醒他这个梦是存在的，他感觉自己的下身也有些异样。你知道吧，一方面忒修斯想要好好回忆一下这个梦，抱着吻着自己心爱的男孩是多么快乐，另一方面，他也因为对纽特抱有这样的想法而感到不耻，纽特一定不会想到自己的哥哥是这样看自己的，他害怕，害怕纽特会厌恶他，哪有人会对自己的亲人抱有欲望呢。  
　　这实在是太难，为什么种子要埋在土壤里，为什么魔法不是万能的，谁知道呢，也许梅林也有自己的烦恼。  
　　  
　　第二天的下午，纽特在草药学教室里呆了很久，当然上课的时候也很心不在焉，这是他最喜欢的课，但他却差点把毒牙天竺葵扔到同学身上。现在下课了，比尔利教授意外地没有责怪他，他不知道该怎么办，昨天刚刚答应忒修斯去给他唱歌，今天就被那个吻，那个名字，搞得心乱如麻，脖子上的一小块还隐隐作痛，是忒修斯咬的，好像时时刻刻提醒着他，你是个喜欢上自己哥哥却永远得不到回应的可悲怪咖。  
　　要是能变成隐形人就好了，忒修斯看不见他，他却能看着忒修斯，然而并没有能实现这一愿望的魔法，就算是隐形斗篷，也不能保证时时刻刻都不露马脚。这不，忒修斯已然来到了草药学温室，隔着窗子看见了发呆的纽特，他的男孩正抱着一盆天竺葵发呆，这可不是什么安全的植物，忒修斯快步走进了温室，“纽特？你还好吗？”  
　　“我……忒修斯……我……”  
　　忒修斯想纽特可能是太紧张了，毕竟他本身就是个容易脸红害羞的小天使，要他上台唱歌其实是非常大的挑战。但他的天使如此耀眼，世人都应该看见他的美丽，他的光，“不要紧张，你会唱的很好，而且大家本来就很喜欢你的。”  
　　纽特低着头，没说话，他能说点什么呢，排练的事儿其实都不在他脑子里了，果然人的紧张会被另一种紧张所挤走，只好点了点头，默默跟着忒修斯往小礼堂走着。  
　　  
　　安德森远远看见纽特就大喊了起来，“我们的主唱纽特来了！”一点也不像个七年级即将毕业的学长，听说他还有门课没有及格，但看起来却一点也不着急。安德森跑跳着到纽特旁边，自然地把胳膊搭在他身上，纽特比他矮了一个半个头，而且安德森也是红发，这样看起来，好像纽特是他的弟弟一样，忒修斯莫名对这种联想感到不适，一把拉过纽特往怀里带，“别和我弟弟勾肩搭背的。”  
　　“什么叫你弟弟？既然进了乐队大家就是兄弟，我宣布，纽特也是我的弟弟了。来，纽特，不要怕，有什么事情学长会罩着你的。”安德森笑嘻嘻地往纽特身上靠，忒修斯就越把他往自己身边拉，到最后几乎是抱在怀里了。即将成为奥罗的赫奇帕奇优秀学生们，此时此刻化身抢小熊娃娃的五岁小朋友，安德森的蛇院女友在一边翻了个白眼，你们赫奇帕奇可真是神奇的物种。  
　　她可看不下去这两个傻瓜再继续下去了，扯住安德森的耳朵往舞台走，“别犯傻了，安德森，快点排练，我们今天还得去霍格莫德！”  
　　“等等，Argentina，好痛……”  
　　Argentina？纽特一个激灵，寒意从脊背传来，难道哥哥喜欢的是朋友的女友。他虽然为自己感到悲哀，但更为忒修斯感到难过，喜欢上朋友的爱人，尤其像忒修斯这样的性格，他一定不会为了喜欢的人伤害朋友的，他猜想也许忒修斯会把自己的喜欢都打碎了，然后把那些闪闪发光的，破裂了的，伤人的碎片吞进肚子里，要是爱能像一件物品，它肯定会是美丽的玻璃杯，要是它也能像一件物品似的，从一个人那儿拿来，放到另一个人那儿去就好了。  
　　如果是我的话，一定会好好保护你的那只玻璃杯子。  
　　忒修斯低头看看怀里的纽特，这孩子不知道怎么回事突然一脸悲伤地看着自己，搞得忒修斯一阵自责又心疼。问题是他根本不知道发生了什么，男孩眼里欲泣的神色让他说不出话来，忒修斯紧紧抱着他，仿佛站台上一对即将分离的恋人。  
　　“喂！快来排练了，你们两个！”Argentina远远地大喊着。  
　　他们站上了舞台，忒修斯弹了一遍琴，然告诉纽特歌词在曲调上的分配，说纽特可以自由发挥一点儿，没关系的。  
　　一开始，纽特发不出声音来，他很紧张，即使只是站在台上，面对空无一人的木座椅，声音也都堵在嗓子眼出不来，成员们安慰纽特，可是越是这样，纽特越是觉得愧疚，眼圈都有点红了。忒修斯拉着吉他的延长线站到纽特旁边，调节了一下他的麦克风。  
　　“纽特，你不要怕，我们可以用同一个话筒，我就站在你旁边，相信我，我们再试一次好吗？”他看着忒修斯，是的，无论何时，忒修斯都会想出解决问题的办法，他都是最令人安心的存在。  
　　伴奏再次响起的时候，拨片再次扫动琴弦的时候，纽特注视着忒修斯的眼睛，声音，声音，他的声音从海洋，从森林，从冰川传出来，带着少年的天真，和无法模仿的空灵。所有人都很高兴，安德森很惊讶，因为忒修斯是个音痴这件事儿已经作为他们小团体内的笑谈有一阵子了，他还是难以置信地听着忒修斯的弟弟，纽特唱出这么棒的声音，纯真又坚定。如果大海里有妖精，那么一定就是这样的，才能让迷雾中的船只义无反顾地撞上礁石。  
　　只是纽特的声音，更像是灯塔，神说要有光，你听见了这声音，也许光都并不是那么重要的。  
　　这一首曲子结束了，纽特因为很专心，流了一些汗，他一直看着忒修斯的眼睛，好像每一句歌词都是说给他的，热度就渐渐升了上来，耳后的头发黏在脖颈上，安德森从背后一下子扑过来抱住斯卡曼德兄弟俩，“我的天哪！纽特，你是天才！我们一定会做出很成功的演出的！我们会成为霍格沃茨的音乐传奇！”  
　　忒修斯又把安德森推到一边去，当然了，他的纽特独一无二，“太热了，纽特，我们还要排练好一会儿呢，把袍子脱下去吧。”  
　　是的，的确有些热了，他把衣服脱下来和忒修斯的放在一起，现在他们都穿着单薄的衬衫了，忒修斯修长的手指伸向他，解开了纽特的领带，灵巧的几个动作又把他系到了自己的手腕上，不得不说这还挺像摇滚明星的做派的，解开心爱的人的领带系到自己身上。  
　　小礼堂虽然采光不错，但是通风真的很差，他们可能知道这里被废弃的原因了。纽特依然觉得热，他想把衬衫解开一个纽扣，可是好像和他作对似的，有根线缠住了，怎么也拽不开，忒修斯再次把手伸向了纽特的脖颈，上一次忒修斯为纽特穿衣服，还是十一岁时要去霍格沃茨的时候，他解开了第一个纽扣，又解开了第二个，纽特握住了忒修斯的手，“够了……两个就可以了……”他看着忒修斯的扣子被解开了三个，男孩子是总也不在意赤身裸体坦诚相待这回事儿的，但是面对自己喜欢的人，总有例外。  
　　所以纽特看着忒修斯的胸口，而忒修斯的手指停留在纽特的衬衫上，这两颗纽扣此时还不清楚它们已经打翻了一只醋瓶子。  
　　他们继续排练了一阵子，纽特觉得氛围有点低气压，尽管安德森还是一样，一会儿闹闹鼓手，一会儿闹闹纽特，可是忒修斯始终都没怎么讲话了，是他唱的不好吗，纽特不知道该怎么办了，只好更加努力地跟上节奏，更加投入。  
　　排练结束后，安德森要去霍格莫德采购，顺便拉上了鼓手做苦力，大家都走了，只剩下纽特和忒修斯还在礼堂里，沉默，仍然是沉默。  
　　“忒修斯……”纽特忍不住先了开口，却立刻被打断了，“纽特，你是恋爱了吗？”


End file.
